Footsteps
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Yoh manages to escape before anything happens but now he has to hide, fast. He's sick and hoping that the sound of sneezing won't alert his brother to his location. He finds the perfect room to hide, but is it? Sequel to "Sick Day" HaoxYoh


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

xXx

Yoh tried to stay calm as he peeked into the living room. Damn, Faust wasn't back yet. Yoh ran quickly and quietly through the empty room and towards the hallway. It had been sheer luck that he had managed to escape from the bedroom. If he got caught, the same thing certainly wouldn't happen twice. Yoh froze upon hearing the soft sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, his brothers footsteps to be exact. He frantically looked around for some place to hide, anywhere was good. He couldn't leave that house because he was sick and Hao would certainly catch him within seconds of leaving.

As Yoh let out a sneeze, he noticed what appeared to be a door on the ceiling. The attic. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Yoh pulled down the old latter and quickly climbed up into the attic. He pulled the latter back up, shut the door, and waited. The sound of the floor boards creaking alerted him to his brothers presence in the hall. He could hear Hao mumbling about what he would do once he found him and he shuddered at the thought of a few things that his brother mentioned. Yoh let out a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps grow fainter, Hao had gone off to search some other part of the house for him.

Now that Hao was out of hearing range, Yoh had the chance to look around the room. He was a surprised that the attic was clean and not cluttered like he thought it would be. Despite there being no windows, the room was well lit. It looked like his parents had prepared it as a guest room or something because it looked like a normal bedroom. Actually, it looked a _lot_ like a bedroom. Yoh suddenly had a very bad feeling about hiding in the attic. He walked back over to the door and prepared to leave when he heard it again, footsteps. Hao had gone back to searching for him in that area of the house, making it impossible for him to leave without being seen. Yoh tried to hold back a sneeze as he walked back over to the bed. He would have to leave the room eventually, but he preferred being found later rather than now.

Looking around the room once more, Yoh couldn't help but feel that it looked like it actually belonged to someone. It was strange, Anna had her own room upstairs and Faust and Ryu had theirs, Horohoro had a guestroom made his stairs along with Ren and Joco, he let made Hao stay in his room while he was sick but surely Hao had his too. The color drained from Yoh's face as he realized exactly who the room belonged to, Hao. He had never been in Hao's room before and there was a perfectly valid reason for that, it was _Hao's_ room and he said _not_ to go near it. If Hao found out... He didn't even want to think about what would happen. Yoh went into a small coughing fit and prayed that Hao hadn't heard. The footsteps hadn't come any closer, so he assumed that he was safe, for now. Regardless of how safe he was for the moment, he needed to get out of the room before Hao found him. *Click* Too late. Yoh desperately looked around for someplace to hide as the door opened and the old ladder hit the floor with a clank. Nothing in sight, no place to hide, Asakura Yoh was definitely screwed.

Yoh could only watch in terror as Hao climbed up the stairs, making sure to pull the door closed behind him. He slowly walked towards his younger twin, he couldn't help but think that he was enjoying his brothers scared expression way too much. '_Shit, how the hell am I going to get out of this?_' Hao smirked as he read his brothers thoughts. He thought about the possibilities of what he could do to his younger twin as he walked over. He could easily pin him down, whisper a few things that would make him blush, drive him mad with teasing until he begged for more... But that wouldn't be much fun now would it? No, Hao had a _much_ better idea in mind.

"Yoh, you're sick and you shouldn't be out of bed." Hao said, looking at his twin with concern.

"What?" Yoh asked, completely shocked by the sudden change of attitude.

"If you don't rest, you won't get better. Do you want me to walk you back to your room or do I need to carry you?" Hao asked while holding out his hand to him.

Yoh was partially wondering if Hao was messing with him, so he decided to test it. "Carry me."

Hao gave Yoh a friendly smile as he picked him up bridal style and began carrying him to his room. Yoh blushed deeply as Hao held him closer so that they would still fit through the attic door. The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls until they eventually reached Yoh's room. Hao walked over to the bed and carefully placed Yoh down on the mattress. Yoh watched Hao suspiciously watching for any signs of evil intent as he pulled the covers over him. Yoh smiled as Hao walked over to the chair, handing him a box of tissues as he sneezed. He closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he might have misjudged his older brother.

Hao smirked upon seeing Yoh's sleeping face, his brother appeared to have gotten the wrong idea. I wouldn't be much fun to do anything to him while he's sick, Yoh wouldn't be able to protest and that would make it too easy. Yes, Yoh needed rest, the sooner he gets better, the sooner he could have his fun. Make no mistake, Yoh didn't protest because he hated it... He protested because it was embarrassing to him, and he still didn't want to admit that he had fallen for his twin. Hao had no problems with admitting that he loved Yoh and he had to admit, he found the challenge of making Yoh admit his feelings towards him very fun. The sooner Yoh got better the sooner the game would begin.

"Make sure you get enough sleep, Otouto. You'll need it later."

XxX

Me: _Achoo!_

Yoh: Sick again?

Me: Uh huh. *pulls out tissue*

Yoh: Are you going to write a oneshot for every time you get sick?

Me: *shrugs* I don't know, maybe. _Yawn._

Hao: You talk about how you won't get better without rest in the story, yet you're writing it at two A.M.?

Me: *nods*

Hao: ...Well that's a fine example of irony.

Me: -_- Zzz

Hao and Yoh: -.-; '_she's not even listening..._'

Hao and Yoh: Please review.


End file.
